storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Griever
I am the being of no remorse. No pity. I am not here to give, but to take. I am the Griever, as some call me. My job is to fix errors in reality, at any place and at any time. In any state, in any dimension. I have only one true power of the living. The power of realization, in a form so strong that it can literally cause ones own cranium to explode. Of course I use it more effectively in such a manner, besides the living is where most probelms are caused. However the absence of life is a problem in it self, so I make it a priority to not kill anything if I can. Of course that's not an easy job. Keep reality in check isn't an easy job. This job perplexes me from time to time. I can remember a particular incident that was quite unusual. This ramshackle academy named "Yettle High" was once up on my list back on October 24th, 2011. Whenever I am needed at a place in time, I get a sense that something is wrong and where it is. Its hard to explain but usually it gives me an idea why something is wrong. However this time it was very vague. I followed the sense to a math class near the west of the building, took the voice and form of an average 15 year old male student, and sat down in a chair (which I had mentally placed down once I got in there). The first thing I did was talk to the teacher. "Uhh hi. How are you today?", I asked. "Good" she replied. I immediately got the feeling that whoever it was was in peril, wasn't her. I studied the rest of the class but, no one seemed to be different. Just normal students. Just then, a student arrived late. He wore rugged clothes, he has long black hair which covered most of his face, and spike bracelets. I sensed his name, "Donovan Heckter". Strange last name, but this was the one I was searching for. I seated next to him. I attempted to engage in conversation. "Hi there", I said. "What do you want, scrub?", he replied. I sensed his anger, and some sort of, insanity. There was a dark, dangerous force inside this kid. I wasn't sure what he was capable of. The class continued on for a while, then a individual seated in front of Dovovan decided to throw a beverage backwards into him without warning. I sensed Donovan's anger, and insanity as he stood up. He then began to strangle the kid, and the teacher spoke out. " Donovan! Richard! Office now!". Donovan let go of "Richard", then he looked at the teacher. "You don't know what I am capable of", he said creepily. A darkness seemed to fill the room. He kept concentrating on something, something in the room, I could feel a overwhelming energy all around us. I sensed something coming from behind us, very quickly. Just then the room exploded. I knew what was going on. A tornado had his the school, a tornado summoned by Donovan. With a wave of my hand, I stopped time, only me and Donovan could move. "Wait, what?", he said surprised. I just stared at him with the frozen destruction around us. "Do you know who I am?", I asked him. He just stuttered. "I am the Griever. I fix errors in time, errors in reality." He was still speechless. "You sir, are one of those errors. Do you know what you are?" He collapsed on the floor, in a "please don't hurt me" stance. That's when I did it. I snnaped my fingers. The power of realization. Now not blinded by the aspect of reality, he saw the universe for what it really was. He saw me as my true form, a being that can bend time to its will. He saw himself, a monster, with unspeakable power. It over whlmed him. He pleaded, "Stop! Stop! Make it stop! Ahhhh!" I used my real voice. "Reality is scary isn't it?" Then a flash of light filled the area. We were sitting back at the deskes five minutes earlier, when Richard threw his drink at Donovan. Richard went to the office Donovan cleaned his shirt. All was well. If your confused in what just happened, that's just time fixing itself. If the error can realize it self and reality, time does as well, and the glitch repairs itself like it never happened. Now I rarely deal with strange beings such as Donovan, usually wrongdoings of humans and animals. This occurance perplexed me greatly, to why a student in 9th grade would have enough power to destroy a school. And why he would be disturbed enough to do so. I suppose some things in reality just don't make sense, which is why we must fix them. Category:First-Person